bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Darnok2 nie moge ci się wpisac Umnię się wpisz umnię się da!xD--Matuśek 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Witam! Wpisz mi się do kumpli! spodoba ci się wikia!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Umnię się wpisałeś xD,ej fajną mam stronę?Zrobić ci szablon?Dobra kończę !--Matuśek 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) u ciebie i u innych moge ale Darnoka mi wyskakuje biały ekran --Vezok999 12:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Darnok ma stronę, która się długo ładuje! Ale poczekaj, porób coś, a pewnie ci się załaduje!Ten co nie ma czasu 12:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale pół godziny powinno wystarczyć! Wieczorem spróboje godzine :) --Vezok999 13:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mnie się szybko ładuje!DARNOK 2 14:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mi takie coś wyskakuje: ta strona ma 1 371 kilobajtów. Jeśli to możliwe spróbuj podzielic tekst na mniejsze części '' --Vezok999 19:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Edytuj tylko sekcje:przyjaciele!DARNOK 2 19:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale ja nic nie moge wybrać bo jak daje edytuj tę stronę to odrazu to wyskakuje. A ty nie możesz mnie jakoś dopisać? Ja też mam taki problem.Tera siędze u matuśa w domu!--Misiaczek 13:39, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Skąd wy bierzecie to wszystko co tu piszecie? Czy tylko z książek np. Przewodnik Mata Nui'ego czy jeszcze macie inne źródła? --Vezok999 13:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jest na przykład pewna największa na świecie wikia o bionicle. To BS01. Niestety jest po angielsku i trzeba tłumaczyć! oto lin do niej http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Main_Page Świrunni 14:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tą akurat znam tak jak BZpower'a -taki nowy nie jestem, ale nie zabardzo chce mi sie tłumaczyć --Vezok999 16:23, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wie ktoś z was gdzie dokładnie przebywa Gelu?--Vezok999 19:48, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- '''Pomoc' ktoś mnie nauczy: 1)robić ankiete 2)robić stronę, taką na której można np umieścić m.o.c.ka albo komiks 3)robić podpis --Vezok999 23:35, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Ankiety się robi tak: Lubisz mnie? Tak Nie Stronę robisz łatwo.Napisz Artykuł a potem tylko kopiujesz szablon z innej strony i wklejasz tu,dostosowujesz do postaci/komiksu i szafa gra Podpis dla ciebie: Vezok999 --DARNOK 2 07:46, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) dzięki-Vezok999 tylko ze stroną to o coś takiego mi chodziło http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/eta2/kit/1.jpg-Vezok999 Zapraszam!--DARNOK 2 09:42, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ja znalazłeś te opowieści pssyt masz tyle lat co ja xD tylko imie się niezgadza ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) jakie opowieści---Vezok999 12:51, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) (odpowiedź na pytanie z działu zamówienia) Raczej nie bo ja to jak sugestie traktuję. Czasami chcę potłumaczyć ale nie wiem co więc biorę z tej listy. I na sprawdzian z anglika sobie wtedy trenuje- w ogóle nie otwierałem książki żeby się uczyć w tym roku---Vezok999 10:28, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) o_OOOOOOO.Chodźi o Opowieści Hydraxona na briksie(brikstew)--Aritika władca Guratti 10:30, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) aaa....-Vezok999 podasz link do całości?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:32, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) http://www.polskabionicle.fora.pl/fabula,118/komiksy,3634.html (i niech ktoś naprawi mi dyskusje bo przez próby robienie podpisu się popsuła)--Vezok999 10:37, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Na ile oceniasz moje artykuły? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Ktoś zostawił stronę "Elementarni lordowie" do usunięcia,co za jełop to usunął?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Nie wiem. Teraz jest to strona Władcy Żywiołów-Vezok999 Disio odszedł ;''''(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:19, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,odszedł pare godzin temu. Ciekawe czego i czy na zawsze-Vezok999 Ta wiki przeżyje niewyobrażalne straty-odejśce admina(tżeba wybierać drógiego),strata kumpla i poprawcy artykółów.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:27, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ale on był tylko uważany za admina bo jego praw nie miał. Racja?Vezok999 Tak Ppiotr mu niedał a powinien!Obecna osoba z prawami admina to Populus ale ma zamałe prawa czyli tylko sysopy i niemoże dać.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:49, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) A w sprawie drugiego admina- ja bym poczekał jeszcze jakieś 2 tygodnie czy Disio nie wróci, a jak nie to bym proponował ankietę zrobić--Vezok999 22:45, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Hełm z plasteliny, a płaszcz (pelerynkę), pociąłem siatkę na zakupy, a logo namalowałem flamastrem. Oto cała filozofia. Gresh250 No i gdzie jest napisane,że przetłumaczyłeś stronę EL??-Gormifan(muszę szlachetnie pojawić się na TEJ dyskusji) Gresiu ja bym takiej nie zrobił. Gratuluje talentu! Gormifan: tam nigdzie nia ma moich artykółów, bo ich jest więcej. ja się nie chwale. Tam są te o które mnie ktoś prosił--Vezok999 14:41, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie liczy się ilość klocków, tylko oryginalność wykonania. Ci najlepsi mają jedno i drugie, a ja mam tylko jedno. Gresh250 Mówiłem o hełmach :)--Vezok999 14:39, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) To kiedy wstawisz jakiegoś swojego mokca? Gresh250 Może dzisiaj wieczorem, mam już zdjęcia ale żeby taqm dać musze też do każdego historie chociaż troche napisać. Mam trzech mrocznych łowców- przerobieni piraka, musze ich dać razem. I jeszcze jeden- zupełnie nowy (brak pomysłów na story)--Vezok999 15:16, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz jak OBRACAĆ coś w Paincie?--DARNOK 2 15:00, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) No... Aczego pytasz--Vezok999 15:09, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Ach, wszystko zepsułeś XD Wiedziałem o tym, ale miałem nadzieję, że nikt się nie skapnie. Chciałem, żaby był to element lepszy niż wszystkie inne, oprócz jednego. Co do Ziemi się nie zgadzam, Żelazo to szczera prawda, a nie każdy piasek ma budowę krystaliczną.- The New Lewa, the air is back